


Welcome to the Family

by Januarium



Series: Veni Vidi Vinchy [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Cats, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Post-Canon, Texting, rating is for a bit of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27391186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Januarium/pseuds/Januarium
Summary: Some members of the Brewer-Rose family find out about the new addition, Vinchy the kitten.
Relationships: Alexis Rose & David Rose, David Rose & Moira Rose, Marcy Brewer & Patrick Brewer, Stevie Budd & David Rose
Series: Veni Vidi Vinchy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000986
Comments: 43
Kudos: 109





	Welcome to the Family

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is stressful, so here is some more fluff.

**iMessage:** Stevie  
  
**Stevie:** Holy shit me and Patrick leave you alone for ONE DAY and you get a cat?  
  
**Stevie:** I can’t fucking believe I won’t be able to visit the little fuzzball for another two days 😭😭😭😭  
  
**Stevie:** Finally a good reason to drive all the way to your damn cottage  
  
**David:** Don’t worry I’ve already told her that you’re a very private person who doesn’t like being touched  
  
**Stevie:** Shut upppppp I am going to need to snuggle with that kitten so hard when I get back and no force on this earth can stop me  
  
**David:** How did I not know you’re a cat person?  
  
**Stevie:** I am unknowable and mysterious  
  
**David:** So you aren’t texting me from your motel room while drinking wine and watching mukbang videos in your underwear   
  
**Stevie:** You’re a very annoying person. I bet your cat leaves you for me  
  
**David:** She would never!  
  


***

**iMessage:** Alexis  
  
**Alexis:** OMGGGGG WHYYYY AM I FINDING THIS OUT FROM FUCKING FACEBOOK  
  
**David:** Ew you have a Facebook?  
  
**Alexis:** Yes and apparently I need it to get important life updates from YOUR HUSBAND   
  
**Alexis:** 😡😡😡😡  
  
**David:** I’m going to need you to take like five steps back and tell my what you’re talking about  
  
**Alexis:** THIS DAVID  
  
[](https://64.media.tumblr.com/102205e8727b9356e18eceb8877ea22f/81ef61360af3cd08-79/s500x750/62dda356b0bc7160fa7aa33ae4448e26dfcb0c07.png)  
**David:** Oh we both look so cute there! Normally I disapprove of Patrick posting to social without running it by me but I guess Facebook doesn’t really count  
  
**Alexis:** You got a cat??? And didn’t tell me?????  
  
**David:** I thought you didn’t like cats?  
  
**Alexis:** Excuse me David I guess you forgot that I worked at a vets office and therefore know way more about pets than you  
  
**David:** Can you tell me how to get Vinchy to stop sniffing my shoes? It’s creepy.  
  
**Alexis:** Aww your cat is a little weirdo 😫  
  
**David:** She is exploring a whole new world! It’s all very intense for her right now!  
  
**Alexis:** Sure sure  
  
**Alexis:** Vinchy is a super cute name, though. And she does totally go with your aesthetic!  
  
**David:** She’s a living creature not an ACCESSORY!  
  
**David:** But yes she’s gorgeous and if I were as callous as our parents I would totally have her modelling  
  


***

**iMessage:** Marcy Brewer  
  
**Marcy:** Patrick!! That picture of David and your new kitten is just adorable.  
  
**Patrick:** They’re pretty cute.  
  
**Marcy:** When did you get her?  
  
**Patrick:** David found her behind the store. We did the usual searching and took her to the vet but they think she was probably abandoned by her mother and didn’t live with people before.  
  
**Marcy:** Oh that dear sweet thing.  
  
**Patrick:** We’re looking after her. She started coming around because David totally spoils her.  
  
**Marcy:** She deserves it  
  
**Patrick:** Oh no, not you, too  
  
**Marcy:** Listen I am perfectly happy to never be a grandmother but if you didn’t expect all those instincts to be directed right at that kitten I don’t know what to tell you.  
  
**Patrick:** I probably should have expected that.  
  
**Marcy:** So when can we visit?  
  
**Patrick:** I had no idea getting a cat would make us so popular  
  


***

**iMessage:** Mother  
  
**Moira:** I saw a picture of your new arrival! Have you managed to procure representation for the wee beastie? I am certain I know a feline talent agent somewhere.  
  
**David:** I am not making my cat work! She’s a baby  
  
**David:** I mean, she may appear on some tasteful Instagram posts about the store but nothing exploitative!   
  
**Moira:** Oh don’t be obtuse dear, I am certain it would all be most tasteful.  
  
**David:** No  
  



End file.
